Harry and his Alphas
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry leaves earth to explore the stars and meets some interesting people. How will things change for Him and everyone he meets on his journey. SLASH Harry/Boss Johns Harry/Riddick possible Harry/Riddick/BJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I neither own nor make money from Harry Potter or Riddick I just play with their characters.

WARNING: SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! There might be some BDSM overtones, but it won't be as prominent as my other stories.

AN: Just a story in progress. I was sad that I couldn't find any stories with Harry paired with Boss Johns from the new Riddick movie so I decided to write one myself. ENJOY!

CHAPTER ONE

The air was stale and filled with the sounds of pleasure and pain. The sky was a deep red that never changed. This planet was one without a name but everyone who traveled the stars knew just what it was, a planet for those who fed on sex, or just wanted to have fun. It was a place where mercenaries can spend their hard earned bounties.

It had been Harry's home for over thirty years.

When Voldemort fell and the war ended the magical world thought it could finally be at peace. And there was, for a time, a couple hundred years to be exact.

It hadn't taken long for the emerald eyed hero and his friends to realize that thanks to the Deathly Hallows the Man-Who-Lived couldn't die. He soon left the magical world to explore the muggle world and see just what had changed in his time hidden away. What he found amazed him.

The world had advanced to the point where they were exploring the stars, creating colonies and living. It was breathtaking. Harry didn't take long exchanging much of his fortune into the currency all planets and colonies seemed to except. He couldn't wait to start the next adventure.

His friends had long since passed away and their descendants where happy and healthy. The world was at a point where if ever the wizarding world was revealed he didn't think there would be much of a probably seeing as there was a lot of…odd… people now living on the earth and the discovered creatures on the other planets.

It was the creatures on the other planets that had Harry interested. He had learned on his 21st birthday that his father had incubus blood in the family. And Harry had inherited much of it. It wasn't to bad. But Harry never felt whole without the sexual energy that was important to the full blooded incubi that no longer existed on the earth. Harry was hoping to find someone who could help him and teach him what he may need to know about his 'problem.'

Over the years he learned to control it so he wouldn't have to sleep with random people every day just to get by. Now he only needed one 'feeding' a month, allowing him the freedom he needed to live his life relatively peaceful.

The immortal wizard boarded the craft that would take him to his first planet with excitement bubbling through him. His adventure was about to start.

50 years later

Harry watched as another nameless man passed him by for one of the scantily dressed females that littered the streets of the biggest town on the pleasure filled planet. He had gotten bored with his usual 'food' and had ventured to the planet that he usually only visited when he was desperate.

In the years he had been traveling he had made few friendships but he had seen more than he had ever thought possible. He had created a transport business just for the fun of it. It was doing very well and one of the few people he trusted was running it while he traveled and explored. Sometimes he would go back to their headquarters on Helion Prime but most of the time he just traveled.

He felt like he was looking for something, something he didn't think he would ever find.

Harry was brought from his thoughts when he felt someone approaching him. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

The man was definitely strong. He was taller than Harry by almost a foot. His muscles where heavily enhanced by the uniform he was wearing. Harry knew this man was a mercenary. And from the look of things, he was a very successful one. His clothes where expertly tailored to his very nice body, he was clean shaven and confident, announcing to any who knew what to look for that he wasn't one of the addicts that Harry tried to avoid. Harry wanted him.

The man walked up to Harry, a cocky smirk on his face and a confident stride as he approaches. Harry tried to calm his breathing as the delicious looking man walked up to him. The man made his incubus pant and whine with need. He could feel his cock struggling to free itself from his skin tight pants.

The man stopped in front of the aroused Harry and reached up to caress his face with work rough hands. He stared down at the younger looking man, his own blue eyes meeting the pleasure blown green orbs that just drew him in.

"Well aren't you pretty."

Harry felt his whole body shudder at the sound of the man's voice. It was deep and rough, and did funny things to his mind and body. Harry wanted this man, and he wanted him now.

The man's smirk grew when he saw the shudder and heard the other gulp. This boy was going to be his. "What's your name, pretty?"

Harry swallowed, trying to bring moisture back to his suddenly dry throat. He blinked up at the man who could probably have anyone on this planet, and he had chosen Harry. He swallowed one more time and opened his mouth to answer.

The man wanted to lick his lips at the sight of the black haired man trembling after only one touch and a simple question.

Harry finally got his breathing under control enough to answer, "H…harry." He said, ignoring the breathy quality of his voice.

The man's smirk widened to a predatory grin. He wrapped his arm around the others small waist and pulled, bringing the other against his body, loving the way he fit against him.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry," the man purred. "What do you say we go have some fun?"

Harry nodded eagerly, wanting to get this man into bed as soon as possible. They soon found themselves in a room specially designed for meetings like theirs. The door automatically closed and locked to keep anyone who wasn't welcome from entering.

They were in the process of ridding each other of unwanted clothing when Harry realized that he didn't know the man's name. Usually he wouldn't care. But this man was different. He really wanted to know who this man was that was driving him crazy.

"Who…who are you?" Harry's panted words echoed through the room as the man pushed Harry down onto the provided bed.

The man smirked, ridding himself of his pants, "Names Johns, You can call me Boss."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry woke with a groan. His head was pounding and the light was too bright. He looked around to find what could have woken him only to realize that there was a loud beeping coming from a round globe that lay in the corner of the room. It was the alert system in the rooms, used to remind the occupants that the room wasn't for living.

Another groan was heard next to him, he turned to look and saw the man, Boss Johns, struggling to wake up. Harry winced internally, he may have taken more then he should have for them both to feel so hung-over.

He hoped the man didn't question it. Trying to explain without getting shot wasn't very easy he had found. While most don't mind living around creatures such as he, they felt quite different about sleeping with them. Usually he tells his partner before it gets too far, just something about the man drove all thoughts but getting him into bed out of his mind.

He watched Johns rolling out of bed and move over to the orb, slamming his hand down and inserting a card in the slot that appeared, paying for the night and shutting the stupid thing up. Harry stilled when the man turned to him, His eyes stormy and his mouth set.

"Do I want to know why I feel like I drank too much when I know I had nothing stronger then water yesterday?"

Harry winced. It seems his hopes where for nothing. He sat down on the bed, hoping to stay between the man and the weapons he had taken off the night before.

"It might be because of me," he mumbled, shuffling nervously. He was still hopelessly attracted to the older man; he wasn't sure how he liked the feelings going through him. He tensed when the man's glare intensified.

"What do you mean because of you?"

A wince broke free as Harry looked up at the man through his soon to be cut fringe. The man did not look happy.

"I may have forgotten to mention that I have incubus blood." The words rushed and tense from his rapidly drying mouth, as Harry prepared for the man to explode. Most merc's didn't like sleeping with creatures as he knew all too well.

He wasn't prepared for what the larger man did.

He burst out laughing.

Harry's head shot up, wide eyes staring in disbelief at the laugh man.

"I ended up sleeping with the man I came to find."

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. As far as he knew, no one had put out a bounty on him. But this was a Hunter, which was really the only reason he would be searching for anyone. So if there was a bounty on his head, which would mean it would be a good idea to get the heck out of the room and to the nearest transportation that could get him off planet and back to Helion Prime.

Strong arms grabbed him before he could bolt from the room. He struggled in the man's hold, stilling when he felt the man's teeth nipping at the back of his neck. It seemed he had done his homework on Incubi. Which was impressive, since there where very few left and ever less information on them.

Harry whimpered and went slack at the sudden bite. Fear spreading through him. He didn't understand why this man was looking for him, or what he could possibly want. He hated not knowing.

The chuckle that came from the older man vibrated against the limp Harry; the responding growl forcing its way out of the limp body.

"Relax kitten, you're not in any sort of trouble."

Harry turned his head to glare at the man when he heard the nickname. Johns just grinned.

"Then why the hell are you looking for me?"

"A friend recommended you to replace someone on my team. Said you were probably bored and could use some excitement in your life."

Harry rolled his eyes; he knew who he was talking about. Only one other person ever said that Harry needed to get out more and find some excitement. And that was Demean, the man currently watching over his company. He was going to kill the blue skinned bastard.

"I'm gonna kill him." The deadpanned statement had the merc letting Harry go and chuckling as he grabbed one of the fallen guns and strapping to his chest.

"Understandable, now will you take me up on my offer?"

Harry stared at the dressing man with a raised eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

Johns smirked, he could see the interest in those lovely green eyes "You would get an equal share of any bounty we bring in," the smirk turned predatory, "and a meal every night."

Harry could feel his eyes dilate at the thought of having this man on a regular base. His inner incubus was practically salivating at the thought. It took all the control he had to keep from accepting the offer just from that little detail alone.

The green eyed man pouted when he saw the smug look on the others face. It was almost like he could read Harry's mind.

"Well?"

Harry sniffed petulantly and started putting on his own clothing, not wanting to be the only one in the room without his clothes on. He could feel the others eyes on him as he moved around the room, looking for the shirt he had been wearing, only to look up and see it in the hands of the deliciously tempting merc.

Harry sighed, "Why do you want me? I'm nothing special."

It was John's turn to snort. "Now that's a lie. You are one of the better assassins," he said, ignoring how Harry tensed up, "Even if you don't do it often. My team could still use someone like you." The smirk returned, "The fact that you're a beauty and an incubus is just icing on the cake in my opinion."

Harry stared up at the man, trying to read the sincerity. He may be an incubus but that didn't mean he wanted to be someone's whore, no matter how delicious they were.

Five minutes ticked by as Harry thought, Johns was about to give up when Harry suddenly nodded. "I'll do it."

Johns smirked and handed his new employee his shirt back, "Well let's go and introduce you to the rest of the team."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The meeting with the rest of Johns' team went relatively well. Harry and Dahl seemed to hit it off right away, which made the others on the team a bit apprehensive. Dahl was, interesting, to say the least. The last thing they wanted was two of them on the team. They would never get to have any fun.

Johns just watched with a smirk on his face as Harry interacted with his team. He hadn't thought he would find the small assassin so quickly. But then he also hadn't expected the so called Master of Death to be so small.

He had first heard of the assassin on a pick up case only a few years ago. The Master of Death was one of the most sought after killers. But he was also very picky of the contracts he took, if he ever took them. No one really knew why he didn't do it more, figuring the killer could make a lot of good money with his skills. Merc's couldn't fathom why he didn't join with the Company. They would pay him handsomely, something they all wanted.

It wasn't until last year when he had stopped at a transport company and had a few drinks with a man with blue skin that he found out the real reason the assassin wasn't always out killing. He only took contracts when he was completely and utterly… bored. He remembered staring at the blue skinned man in astonishment. Demean had just shrugged and went back to drinking. To him it was natural. To Johns it was strange and unheard of.

The simple thought of all the money to be made from assassination contracts was enough to sway a lot of men into the field, though most didn't last long having no experience with professional killing or getting caught and having a contract brought out on them. But the Master of Death was different.

For a while someone had had a contract out on the man, but It had been cancelled after two years and still no idea what the assassin even looked like, no one even knew what species it was or if the assassin was male or female. Now people just figured this assassin wasn't real, just a made up story to scare people.

Johns had never told anyone that he had found a lead in the blue skinned alien. Now he was glad that he had kept it to himself. He had recently lost one of his men and needed a replacement, his first thought had been the faceless assassin. His first stop after finishing the job had been the transport headquarters to ask Demean about the assassin. All he had gotten was where the man was and would be for at least another week.

The Pleasure planet.

His crew was ecstatic when they heard. They could use some time not searching to let off some steam.

After a few days with no clue how to find the man they were searching for, Johns eventually gave them the day to do what they wanted. After an hour of looking and seeing nothing interesting, Johns had been about to give up on finding anyone who could hold his attention when he saw him.

It was the green eyes that drew him in. But the rest was what made him want to stay.

The man was on the shorter side, petite in a way Johns hadn't seen in a very long time. Not since it became common for men to use the supplements supplied by the Company that induced growth in height and muscle. But this man definitely didn't use them. He had a hungry look on his heart shaped face as Johns made his way to him, ignoring the woman he passed as they tried to get his attention. The mercenary just wanted to take the gorgeous man right there on the street.

Somehow they made their way to a nearby hotel and what followed was definitely the best sex he had had since before his wife had passed away. He hadn't even noticed the feeling of his energy being drained.

The next morning he knew something was up. He hadn't had a drink since he left Marauders Transport. There was no reason he should have felt that hung-over. Imagine his surprise when asked Harry admitted to being the very incubus he had been searching for over the last few days. Now he wanted him more than ever. Not only was he a hunter, but he was a hell of a roll in the bed. He wanted him again.

Johns shook himself out of his thoughts at the sound of Harry and Dahl discussing their favorite guns. He could tell it was making the others on his team a little nervous.

"Alright everyone," he said, getting their attention, "Now that we have all got acquainted, lets head out. We have out next target."

Everyone nodded and headed up to their ship, Harry looking at Johns and asking the question on all their minds.

"Who are we looking for?"

Johns face turned grim. "Someone who has information on my son's death. Richard B. Riddick."


End file.
